Travelin' Soldier
by LonelyWinterRose
Summary: Modern AU— Fili is going off to join the army but Thorin and Dis don't approve. He meets a girl named Kili the day he sets out to leave and they keep in touch while he is away. Bad summary but the story is good. li, distressed motherly Dis, overprotective but caring Uncle Thorin. — There will be 12 chapters and another version of the story put up with Fili/Sigrid. —


Okay so there will be two (2) versions of this story up. This one which is the first one will be and the second one which I will post after it or perhaps while I'm writing this one will be Fili/Sigrid. The changes in it are going to be minimal just a few mentions of Kili being his brother in the second one and well the other more obvious stuff.

There are going to be a total of 12 chapters and I'm writing them out on paper as I go then typing them out so its going to take a little bit longer. But I will try to be punctual and put at least one chapter up a weak. :)

Thank you in advance to all of you who have taken the time to read this.

Also, these chapters may be a lot shorter than the chapters of my other stories but I'm still working the story out so the chapters will get better and longer as I go this first one is just a starter.

 **DISCLAIMER :** _I do NOT own 'The Hobbit', any of its characters, plot line or anything else you may recognize from J.R.R. Tolkien's original works. All the credit for them goes tot his crazy brilliant mind. I am just borrowing them for a while. ;)_

* * *

 **. . .**

 **. . . ~^/*\^~ . . .**

 **TRAVELIN' SOLDIER**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **. . . ~^\\*/^~ . . .**

 **. . .**

 _ **~ Two days past eighteen ~**_

* * *

His family didn't much agree with him heading off to join the army only days after coming of age.

His Mother was sad and constantly teary eyed, crying every time she would look at him or whenever someone mentioned that he was going away.

He doesn't blame her for her tears, after all she had lost her grandfather, father, one brother, and her husband to war and he knows that his Mother fears him dying in war too.

His Uncle Thorin was just being...well...Thorin, which meant that he was being his stubborn and head strong self, just like the rest of their family.

He only begrudged his Uncle the fact that he seemed more worried about him dying and leaving the family company without an heir to run it in the future rather than his own blood and flesh nephew going off to war and possibly dying leaving _him_ nephewless.

His Mother was soft and his Uncle hard, it's just how it is and he truly doesn't mind or take it to heart.

It hurts sometimes yes, but its just the way his family it.

He understands why the both of them are finding it hard for them to accept his decision, but he just wishes that it all could be just a tiny bit easier.

He is going to leave tomorrow and he didn't want to leave the only two people he has left in the world to call family on a bad note.

After all, look where it got his Uncle Thorin, his Mother, and his late Uncle Frerin.

The three of them had a fight about his Uncle Frerin leaving and then he died and now none of them had any closure.

But he is leaving tomorrow and it was looking more and more likely that the three of them were going to go their separate ways without making up or even a kind word in parting.

Like their family was once again going to risk another falling out before they could —and would still— fall short of trying to make things right.

They will just have to deal with his decision since he has already signed the papers and given his word so that there is no turning back even if he had the wish to want to.

And besides, they should already be use to the idea since he has told them that he has wanted to join the army and follow in his Father's footsteps since he was eight.

That's ten years that they have had to reconcile themselves to accepting his decision.

But they haven't and that's that.

What they don't understand is that he is doing it for all of them, his father and Uncle and Grandfather, even his great grandfather whom he never knew.

He's doing it to prove to all of them that their family is not cursed and that he is as strong as they were.

He even looks like his father, so was it so wrong to want to empower himself and live in his Father's memory?

He didn't think so but then again him looking like his father must be hurting his Mother and Uncle doubly as much since it might seem to them as if it is Vili that is going off to serve in a war twice instead of him Fili.

He wishes that they could make up, just say a single word to each other before he leaves tomorrow but the prospect of that happening is so very low that it hurts to think about it.

Having their blessing would be wonderful but he will go on and keep to his word regardless.

He's not going alone since his friend Gimli is also going to serve in the army with him and his Father Gloin is happy enough that he is going to follow in his footsteps.

Is it too much to ask for his Mother and Uncle who is like a father to him to be happy for him?

It seems so though he wish it was not.

Regardless, he will soldier on in this endeavor and he can only hope that they will be there tomorrow to see him off.

 **. . .**

 **. . . ~^/*\^~ . . .**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **. . . ~^\\*/^~ . . .**

 **. . .**

* * *

 _So what did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it?_

 _Let me know in a review I love hearing from you guys._

 _Thanks to all of you who Favorited, Followed, and or Reviewed._

 _And so yeah I know that these chapters are going to be a little shorter than my other stories' chapters but they will get longer I think as I work it out and get more into it. ;)_

 _Ever at your service,_

 _LonelyWinterRose_


End file.
